Butterfly
by TastesLikeKurodo
Summary: A young girl decides to go to a party -a ball, to be exact- but then begins to feel overwhelmed by all of the people. A butler kindly leads her outside...     OC x Claude...M just to be safe for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

This is not my first attempt at a fic...but the first one I'm actually uploading. I will probably continue this later. Also, don't critique me please. With that...Take care of me...I...guess...? I suck at first impressions over the internet when they're like this...

**Lune Mariche (c) TastesLikeKurodo**

**Claude Faustus [Black Butler II] (c) 2009-2012 Yana Toboso / SQUARE ENIX**

My friend and I decided to attend a dance in the early evening; since we were of age. Walking up to the large mansion, I begin trembling in nervousness. What if I step on someone's foot? What if I spill my drink? So many doubts encircle my mind as if it will implode! My friend notices me panicking and rolls her eyes, smacking me on the back.

"Calm down!" She tells me, as I nod slowly, mumbling my reply  
>"Fine..."<p>

We open the doors, revealing a grand hallway. There is a large chandelier hanging from the center of the ceiling; made of fine crystals that seem to glimmer and reflect the personality of a young girl shining like a star as the center of all attention.

A butler walks over to greet us, as he bows. His hair seems to defy physics since it curls in unlikely places. It is a very dark shade of purple, and looks rather soft. He has bottom-rimmed glasses with rectangle shaped frames.

"Welcome to the Trancy Estate. May I guide you two to the ballroom?" The butler asks, his voice low and nasally. I nod, my friend nodding as well.

"Uhm...yes, thank you..." I reply, my face turning pink in embarrassment; I hate when it does that...It gives people the wrong impression.

"Alright...My name is Claude Faustus, in case you need anything else." He says, standing up straight as he leads us into the ballroom - and I thought the entrance hall was large.

My eyes widen at the sight of people dancing and merry-making in the large room; I can't help but gasp. It feels like such an honor to go to a dance...

"Will you be needing anything else...?" The butler..Uh...Claude...Asks, keeping a blank expression on his face. I nod slowly, smiling slightly.

"Uh..yes, can I have some champagne?" I ask, my voice slightly quiet. Claude nods, disappearing into the crowd. My friend yawns.

"I'll be around, see you, Lune." She says, walking off into the crowd as well; leaving me alone. However, being alone makes me nervous, so I just stand still, waiting for time to pass.

"Miss, here is your drink..." The butler said, walking over to my side. I jump slightly, distracted by my thoughts.

"Oh! T..thank you..." I nod at him, taking the drink in hand. I stare down into the glass, watching the tiny, delicate bubbles rise up through the light-amber colored liquid to the top, disappearing into a gentle fizz. I lift the glass up to my lips, taking a delicate sip to taste it. It tastes kind of odd, but I think nothing of it; I've never had champagne before, after all. I swallow and look over to see the butler still by me. I open my mouth to speak, but he is too fast.

"It seems you are nervous being near such a large group of people. Would you prefer I keep you company outside?" he asks, giving me direct eye contact; causing my face to grow redder.

"Uhm...sure...thank you." I nod, trying to ignore the blush on my face.

With that, he led me outside of the ballroom...


	2. Chapter 2

I'll put all the author's comments at the bottom from now on.

**Lune Mariche (c) TastesLikeKurodo**

**Claude Faustus [Black Butler II] (c) 2009-2012 Yana Toboso / SQUARE ENIX**

I smile, letting Claude lead me outside into the foyer. I didn't notice all of the details before, since my ecstatic heart was distracting me. I feel something wet on my neck, and I shudder to look behind me; but nothing is out of place, so I shake the feeling off. I am about to go sit down when suddenly my body feels like it's on fire, and my knees collapse, leaving me on the floor; I'm scared.

"He…help me!" I cry out, the butler will help me, right? No…he just smirks, scooping me up into his strong arms, as if I'm a feather.

"Pl….please..put me down…." I whimper, now trying to hold onto my consciousness as I punch at his ribs. A slight chuckle escapes his lips, as he walks down a dark hallway. I black out.

000000000000

"Such a lithe figure.." I hear someone murmur; my eyelids feel heavy and I don't want to open them. Someone is touching my leg….? And my sides? I think they know I'm awake…But I can't move, my body feels heavy too.

"Ah…don't be scared….Butterflies can't tremble in front of a spider, else they would be eaten right away…." I think I recognize the voice…is it the butler, Claude..? My thoughts are interrupted by more touching, his hands are moving along me. I manage to squirm slightly, and open my eyes.

"Are you trying to be brave? It won't work in the end, I'll still devour you." A smirk plays across his lips, leaning down into my face, "Let's start with your tender lips…" He leans down to kiss me, a deep red blush growing on my cheeks. I slap him.

"Wha…wh…what the Hell? Y..you don't just….To a lady..-!" I exclaimed, hiding my face. Honestly, how rude of him! A-and to speak in such a manner…-!

A deep growl began rising in his throat, his eyes glowing a frightening scarlet. Gripping my wrists, he pins me down. My mind begins to race, everything is moving too fast, and his eyes..-

"You're going to say no to me? You should be a good butterfly and stand still so I can take my time in devouring you. You wouldn't want me to go rough on you, would you...?" He spoke not in his usual quiet voice; he seemed angry...but hungry? I tremble as I try and free myself from his grasp.

"I...I...don't..want this...wh..why are you...?" I attempt to speak, but my voice wavers far too much. He just chuckles at me...Those glaringly red eyes staring at me, right into the depths of my soul. I gulp as my throat blocks up. I begin to cry. He's scary, I'm afraid, how will I escape? What do I do? Why is this happening?

Maybe he sensed I was upset. Because he stops. I hiccup, looking up into those scary eyes. They stopped glowing red and are now that piercing yellow color. His lips form into a gentle frown. He let's go of my wrists and embraces me carefully.

"Sorry...I should have thought about what I was doing..." He sighs, and then let's go of me completely. I lay there on the bed for a while, confused. He disappears, and I blink slowly. Was it just a dream or something? I quickly scramble up off the bed and unlock the door; bolting outside of the manor as fast as I can.

I wander for a while and eventually reach home. Yet, I cannot shake the thought of that butler out of my head...

00000000

Oh my gad, I am so sorry OTL

I'm a lazy writer...

But thank you all for following my story 3

I might break things up like this to make it easier for me..

And so you all have a post sooner XD

~Kuro


End file.
